Family
by vintage.fashionista
Summary: Jason and Courtney start the family they always wanted. Jason/Courtney. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Family  
Author: Mic  
Pairings: Jason/Courtney  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 521

Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or anything to do with it.

Summary: Jason and Courtney finally start the family they always wanted.

Background: Basically everything that happened to Journey when they were first together happened; A.J., the stalker, the murder trial, Sonny making them breaking up, Ric. Sonny and Carly are in this story but they don't push all of their problems on to Journey. This story starts on their would be wedding.

Prologue

It was the best day of my life. I was marrying the woman of my dreams. I was standing at the front of Queen of Angels waiting to see my bride walk down the aisle. It was taking a little longer then it should have but finally the music started. I saw Michael and Carly but something in the back caught my eye. I finally saw her. She looked gorgeous. She started walking down the aisle towards me and we never once lost eye contact. It felt like an eternity before she reached me. But finally she did.

Priest: Dearly beloved, we are gathered together in the sight of god to join this man and this woman……

Chapter 1

The Reception

You could tell everyone in the room was happy but when you looked at the bride and groom you could see how much they loved each other. Jason couldn't keep his hands or lips from Courtney for very long. Courtney couldn't get the smile off of her face. It was like they were joined together and no one would ever be able to separate them. They were both enjoying the party celebrating their marriage. Jason even looked like he enjoyed the dancing.

Jason: When can we leave?

Courtney: Soon. I promise I know how much you hate parties.

Jason: This one wasn't so bad.

Then he kissed her taking her breath away, leaving them both breathless, and wanting more.

Courtney: Ok. We can leave but first we have to say goodbye to Sonny and Carly.

Jason: Fine. Let's just make it quick.

Courtney: Hey Carly, Sonny. We're going to go.

Carly: Ok sweetie. I hope you guys had a wonderful time.

Courtney: We did Carly. Thanks to you. You did so much to make this day exactly what we wanted.

Sonny: She just wanted you to say that. That's why she asked.

Carly slapped him on the chest.

Carly: Hey be nice.

Jason: Really we did have a great time but we need to go.

Carly: You just want to leave the party especially since your family is here.

Jason: No. That's not it.

He said it while staring at Courtney. The whole time they were standing there Courtney had been in Jason's arms.

Carly: Oh you just want to start your honeymoon with your new bride.

Sonny: Hey! That's my sister you're talking about.

Carly: Sorry baby but it's true. Jason just wants to leave so he can go make love to his new wife your sister.

Courtney: Ok that's enough. Bye Carly. Thank you for a wonderful day.

Carly: It was know problem. I'm glad you had fun.

Courtney: Thanks Sonny for being here and supporting me.

Sonny: You know I will always be here. What else are big brothers for?

Jason: Thanks guys. It really meant a lot to both of us.

Carly: Jase its fine go enjoy your honeymoon.

Sonny: Yeah man. Have fun.

They all hugged each other saying one last goodbye before Courtney and Jason left for their two week honeymoon in Spain. Little did they know someone had been watching everything from afar.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Family  
Author: Mic  
Pairings: Jason/Courtney  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 306

Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or anything to do with it.

Summary: Jason and Courtney finally start the family they always wanted.

Background: Basically everything that happened to Journey when they were first together happened; A.J., the stalker, the murder trial, Sonny making them breaking up, Ric. Sonny and Carly are in this story but they don't push all of their problems on to Journey. This story starts on their would be wedding.

Chapter 2

Two Weeks Later

Jason: Do you miss Spain yet?

Courtney: Of course I do but I am glad to be home. I can't wait to see Sonny and Carly.

Jason: Yeah but first we have to go to our place because you know the honeymoon hasn't officially ended.

Courtney: Oh really?

Jason: Yeah.

Jason then picked her up and carried her over the threshold. When they walked into their penthouse the heard a voice coming from they back.

Courtney: Jason what is that?

Jason: Courtney you need to be quiet and stay right here if you see any one scream.

Courtney: Ok

Jason went to check it out while Courtney stood by the door waiting for her husband to come back. Courtney then heard footsteps coming from the direction Jason went. Courtney was starting to get nervous and play with them hem of her shirt. She then saw Jason come around the corner.

Courtney: What was it Jase?

Jason: It was Sonny.

Courtney: Sonny?

Sonny: Sorry if I scared you.

Courtney: What are you doing here?

Sonny: Well I knew you guys were coming back today and I wanted to make sure everything was ok.

Courtney: Thanks Sonny. That was really nice of you.

Sonny: No problem. I'll leave you too alone so you can unpack.

Courtney: We'll see you later.

Sonny: Yeah

Jason: I'll come over and check in later.

Sonny: Ok

Sonny left leaving the newlyweds all alone.

Courtney: So what are we going to do in this house all by ourselves?

Jason: Well actually I have an idea.

Courtney: Would you like to tell me what it is?

Jason: Well I could or I could just show.

Courtney: Well what are you waiting for?

Jason then picked up his wife and carried her upstairs to their bedroom where they made love all afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Family  
Author: Mic  
Pairings: Jason/Courtney  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 406

Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or anything to do with it.

Summary: Jason and Courtney finally start the family they always wanted.

Background: Basically everything that happened to Journey when they were first together happened; A.J., the stalker, the murder trial, Sonny making them breaking up, Ric. Sonny and Carly are in this story but they don't push all of their problems on to Journey. This story starts on their would be wedding.

Chapter 3

Later that Afternoon

They were lying in bed after an afternoon of lovemaking. Her head lay on his chest and they were both thinking how lucky they were.

Courtney: I love you so much Mr. Morgan.

Jason: I love you too, Mrs. Morgan.

He then bent his head down and gave her a kiss. The kiss was supposed to be short and sweet but soon turned hungry and passionate. Courtney pulled away before they could get lost in each other again.

Jason: Hey! What are you doing?

Courtney: I had things I wanted to do but we were a little busy. So now I have to do them.

Jason: Well I am sure it whatever it is can wait until tomorrow.

Courtney: Actually it can't.

Jason: And what is so important you are going to leave your husband in this big bed all by himself?

Courtney: It's a surprise. I can't tell you.

Jason: Oh. You're going to play that game.

Courtney: Uh-Uh

He then pinned her on the bed underneath him so she couldn't get anywhere.

Jason: You want to tell me now.

Courtney: No!

He then started to suck and nibble on her neck. As soon as her heard her moan he stopped and looked at her.

Jason: How about now?

Courtney: I don't think so.

He was about to start kissing her again but they heard knocking.

Courtney: You should go get that.

Jason: I'm sure if we are quiet they will go away.

The knocking soon became banging.

Courtney: I doubt it. You should really get it. It could be important.

Jason got off of Courtney and pulled his clothes on.

Jason: I am going to kill whoever it is.

Courtney heard him mumble it as he left their room. It now left her time to get ready and go. She got out of bed and dressed. She walked down stairs and heard very familiar voices.

Courtney: Hey! What are you doing here?

Jason: Carly just stopped by to see if we got home ok.

Carly: Yeah you know I missed you guys so much when you were gone.

Courtney: We missed you too. Listen I have to go but we will talk later.

Carly: Sure.

Jason: Take Max with you.

Courtney: I know. I'll be home later.

She kissed him on the cheek and was out the door. Jason then turned to Carly.

Jason: Ok so why are you really here?

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Family  
Author: Mic  
Pairings: Jason/Courtney  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 717

Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or anything to do with it.

Summary: Jason and Courtney finally start the family they always wanted.

Background: Basically everything that happened to Journey when they were first together happened; A.J., the stalker, the murder trial, Sonny making them breaking up, Ric. Sonny and Carly are in this story but they don't push all of their problems on to Journey. This story starts on their would be wedding.

Top of Form

Chapter 4

Jason: Ok so why are you really here?

Carly: Jason I know you just got back but I am worried about Sonny.

Jason: Carly you need to stay out of it.

Carly: Jason I can't he is so worried. You should have seen him while you were gone.

Jason: Carly, I was on my honeymoon.

Carly: I know. I'm just worried what if he loses control.

Jason: Then we will take care of him but only if it does happen.

Carly: Jase.

Jason: Carly you need to leave it alone.

Carly: Fine. Where did Courtney go in such a hurry?

Jason: I don't know. You should go home.

Carly: Ok Jason just talk to Sonny soon. Ok?

Jason: Carly you need to stay out of business.

Carly: Ok. Bye.

Jason: Bye.

As soon as she left he went to go call Courtney to find out where she was. He called her three times and each time know answer. He looked in the hall to make sure she took Max but Max was right there.

Jason: Max, why didn't you go with Courtney?

Max: Sir, I didn't know she left.

Jason: What?

Max: When Mrs. Corinthos went to see you Mr. Corinthos asked to talk to me. I just came back out.

Jason: Dammit. Fine I will just try to call her again.

He walked back into their penthouse to try and find out where his wife and been in such a hurry to get to. Once again there was no answer on her cell phone.

Jason: Dammit Courtney where are you?

Courtney: I am right here.

Jason: Oh thank god you are alright.

Courtney: Jase, I am fine.

Jason: Where did you go?

Courtney: Well I went to the drugstore.

Jason: Why?

Courtney: I wanted to do this later but I guess now is a good time.

Jason: Court, will you please tell me.

Courtney: I went to get a pregnancy test.

Jason was shocked. He didn't even know that she had been having symptoms. He hadn't said anything and Courtney was starting to get nervous.

Courtney: I wanted to tell you after I took the test. I know we didn't plan this. I am not even sure if I am.

Jason: Courtney it is ok. Why don't you go take the test to find out?

Courtney: Ok.

Courtney walked up stairs to go to the bathroom to find out if she was pregnant. Jason waited downstairs for Courtney to come back. They both had so many questions going through their heads. Were they ready for a baby? Would they be good parents? What if a new threat came and hurt Courtney and the baby? She finally came back down after waiting five minutes. It was the longest five minutes of their lives.

Jason: What did it say?

Courtney: It was negative. I am not pregnant.

Jason: Courtney, I am sorry.

Courtney: Jason you have nothing to be sorry for.

Jason could tell she was disappointed.

Courtney: I mean it wasn't like we were trying.

Jason: Courtney, I know that you do want to have a baby.

Courtney: Someday I want to but I want you to want it too.

Jason: I want a baby with you too.

Courtney went to Jason's arms and started crying.

Courtney: I didn't know I wanted a baby that much until I thought I might be pregnant.

Jason: You know if you want to start trying to have baby we can.

Courtney: I don't know if I am even ready to be a mom yet.

Jason: You will make a great mom.

Courtney: Thanks for the vote of confidence.

Jason: I've seen you with Michael and you are great with him. You will be even better with your own kid.

Courtney: You know you are going to make a great dad.

Jason: Well we will see.

Courtney: Yes someday. We will have our own family.

Jason: Someday. I have to go talk to Sonny. Will you be ok?

Courtney: Yeah. I will be fine.

Jason: I love you.

Courtney: I love you too.

Jason walked out the door to go to work. Courtney sat down on the couch and started crying again. She really did want to be pregnant. Maybe she was more ready to be a mom then she thought.

Bottom of Form


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Family  
Author: Mic  
Pairings: Jason/Courtney  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 1,212

Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or anything to do with it.

Summary: Jason and Courtney finally start the family they always wanted.

Background: Basically everything that happened to Journey when they were first together happened; A.J., the stalker, the murder trial, Sonny making them breaking up, Ric. Sonny and Carly are in this story but they don't push all of their problems on to Journey. This story starts on their would be wedding.

Chapter 5

Jason knew Courtney had been upset when he had left. He just didn't know what he could do to help her. He wanted to have a baby too but he just wasn't sure they were ready. They had so many things they wanted to do before starting a family. He realized now that he should have stayed with her. He hoped it wasn't too late. That she would let him in and help her. And if that meant having a baby right now he would do it in a heartbeat.

He had just gotten back to the penthouse from the warehouse. There was a new threat in town coming after Sonny. Jason knew it was a bad time to start a family with Courtney but he couldn't refuse anything she asked. She wanted a family and so did he. Jason knew the business would never be safe enough to bring a child into it. It wasn't even safe enough to bring Courtney into but he was selfish. He wanted Courtney no matter what. He promised himself he would do anything to protect her and their family no matter what.

He walked in and the whole penthouse was dark. He thought maybe she was up stairs sleeping. It had been a stressful day for her. Plus the fact that she was sick didn't help any. He walked up the stairs to their bedroom when he found it dark and empty. Jason was starting to get concerned. He walked back downstairs when he saw a piece of paper on the desk. He picked it up and read it.

Jason, I went for a walk in the park. Be back soon. Love Courtney.

He put the paper down and looked at his watch. 8 o'clock. He then wondered when she left. He was about to leave to go find her when the phone rang.

Jason: Morgan

Person: Mr. Morgan?

Jason: Yes.

Person: I am calling about your wife, Courtney Morgan.

Jason: What about her?

Nurse: She was just brought in to General Hospital.

Jason: Is she ok?

Nurse: I'm sorry. I can't give out information over the phone.

Jason: I will be right there.

Jason ran out of the penthouse to the hospital. He needed to what happened to Courtney.

He finally made it into GH. It felt like an eternity getting there. He walked up to the nurse's station to find out where Courtney was.

Jason: Excuse me. I am looking for Courtney Morgan.

Nurse: Are you a relative?

Jason: I am her husband.

Nurse: She is in room 565.

Jason: Thank you.

Jason was walking out of the elevator when he ran into Monica.

Monica: Jason.

Jason: Hi.

Monica: What are you doing here? Are you ok?

Jason: I am fine. I got a call saying Courtney was brought in.

Monica: Do you want me to check on her?

Jason: I would really appreciate that.

Monica: What room?

Jason: 565

Monica: Come on.

They walked in silence together to Courtney's room. When they finally got there the doctor that was in the room shocked both of them.

Jason: Dr. Meadows?

Dr. Meadows: Hello.

Jason: How is she?

Dr. Meadows: They are both lucky.

Jason: Both?

Dr. Meadows: Yes, her and the baby.

Jason: Baby? What baby?

Dr. Meadows: You didn't know she is pregnant?

Jason: She took a home test and it came out negative.

Dr. Meadows: That happens sometimes.

Monica: They are both fine though?

Dr. Meadows: Yes, perfectly healthy. She will have a bump on her head and a headache but that should be all.

Jason: You are sure they are fine?

Dr. Meadows: Yes I am. I would like to keep her overnight just to make sure.

Jason: Ok.

Dr. Meadows: If you need anything just have me paged.

Monica: Same with me Jason. I will leave you alone with her. Congratulations.

Jason: Thank you.

Jason sat there looking at his beautiful wife who was pregnant with his child. He couldn't have been happier. He just wanted her to wake up so he could tell her their happy news. Until then he sat there watching her holding her hand with on hand and the other one on her stomach.

He had fallen asleep with his head on her stomach. Courtney woke up with a huge headache. She looked down and saw his head. It brought a huge smile to her face. She didn't understand how she got so lucky. He looked so peaceful sleeping. He started to wake up and felt her eyes on him. He picked his head off of her stomach and smiled at her.

Jason: Hey, how are you feeling?

Courtney: I have a headache but other than that I feel fine.

Jason: I have something to tell you.

Courtney: Is something wrong with baby?

Jason: You know about the baby.

Courtney: I was going to tell you.

Jason: Why didn't you?

Courtney: I just needed sometime to process it.

Jason: Did you lie about the test at home?

Courtney: No, I promise I didn't. Home pregnancy tests are only 99% right and I know my body. I knew in my heart I was pregnant. So I went to Mercy Hospital to have them do a test. It came out positive.

Jason: Why didn't you just tell me? I would have gone with you.

Courtney: I know you would have but I didn't want to disappoint you if I really hadn't been.

Jason: Courtney, you need to tell me things like this. Look at happened in the park.

Courtney: I know Jason. I know I should have told you.

Courtney started crying uncontrollably. Jason didn't know how to help her. She had lied to him. He knew he should forgive her but he wasn't sure how to do that. He needed to know what else happened when she had been out.

Jason: What happened in the park?

Courtney: I was walking when I thought I heard someone walking behind me. I turned around and there wasn't anyone so I kept walking when I heard footsteps then I felt them grab me from behind. He put his hand over my mouth and whispered, "Your husband shouldn't let you out of the house a night without a bodyguard. Who knows what could happen to your pretty little face." The next thing I remember is waking up here and seeing your face.

Jason: God Courtney, you shouldn't have gone out at night by yourself.

Courtney: Jason I know ok. Do you not think I realize I could have hurt are baby?

Jason: Courtney, I'm sorry. It came out harsher then I meant.

Courtney: Jason I just need to be by myself for a little bit.

Jason: Ok. I am going to put Max outside your door to make sure no one comes in.

Courtney: Thank you Jason.

Jason: I love you.

Courtney: I love you too.

But Jason had already left the room. After he left the room, Courtney realized they had just had their first fight as a married couple. And she wasn't sure how they were going to get past it. She had to face the fact that she lied to him. How was she going to get him to understand she wouldn't do it again?

Bottom of Form


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Family  
Author: Mic  
Pairings: Jason/Courtney  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 302

Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or anything to do with it.

Summary: Jason and Courtney finally start the family they always wanted.

Background: Basically everything that happened to Journey when they were first together happened; A.J., the stalker, the murder trial, Sonny making them breaking up, Ric. Sonny and Carly are in this story but they don't push all of their problems on to Journey. This story starts on their would be wedding.

Authors Note: I know this chapter is super short but I should be updating it within the next week.

Chapter 6

Courtney had hardly slept the night before because of her fight with Jason. She really hoped he would forgive her. Max had come in to say that he was leaving and that someone would come to pick her up. She was being released and she still hoped Jason would come to pick her up. He had been really upset when he left. She didn't know what to do next.

Jason was up all night long thinking of how Courtney and his baby were in the hospital. He couldn't get the look of fear that came onto her face when he mentioned he had something to tell her. She had thought she had hurt their baby. Jason knew Courtney was going to tell him; at least he had to believe that to make sure their marriage lasted. He needed to have all the faith and trust in her that he could. He knew that if he couldn't trust her they had nothing. Jason knew Courtney was probably getting stressed out over this fight and that that was bad for the baby. There was only one way to solve it and that was to go to the hospital and bring her home.

Jason got to the hospital just in time to see her walk out of her room. Seeing her brought an instant smile to his face and he knew that they would be ok.

She looked up and stopped right where she was. She couldn't believe that he had actually come. In reality she could believe he came and in that moment she knew that they would be ok.

Jason: Are you ready to go?

Courtney: Only if you are taking me home.

Jason: There is nowhere else in the world I want to take to right now.

Courtney: Well then let's of Form


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Family  
Author: Mic  
Pairings: Jason/Courtney  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 543

Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or anything to do with it.

Summary: Jason and Courtney finally start the family they always wanted.

Background: Basically everything that happened to Journey when they were first together happened; A.J., the stalker, the murder trial, Sonny making them breaking up, Ric. Sonny and Carly are in this story but they don't push all of their problems on to Journey. This story starts on their would be wedding.

Author's note: I know it is short, but it is just a filler chapter. I have more drama coming so please bear with me. PLEASE let me know what you think. It really helps and will make the updates come more often. :D

Chapter 7

The couple arrived home twenty minutes later. The car ride had been silent. Neither knew what to say to the other. Courtney was thrilled that Jason had come to bring her home, but if he wasn't going to speak to her she wasn't sure she could handle it. Jason didn't know what to say to her. It was the first time he truly had no idea what to do about Courtney.

By the time they walked into the penthouse, Courtney had had enough. "Are you ever going to speak to me again?"

Jason looked at her. He knew where she was coming from, but he still didn't know what to say. "What do you want me to say Courtney?"

"I don't know, but anything is better than the silent treatment. I thought when you came to the hospital that it was a sign that you had forgiven me. But from the way you are acting, I don't know what to say to make you forgive me. Jason, I never meant to lie to you. I really was going to tell you about the baby. I was on my way home to tell you when someone hit me over the head." Courtney had tears running down her face. She had to get him to forgive her. She didn't know what she would do if he didn't.

Jason let her words sink in. If only he had let her explain the night before. It all made since now. "I know that you would never try to put our baby in harm. I just wish I had been there for you when you found out."

Courtney let out a breathe she didn't know she had been holding. "I wish you had been there too Jason. I love you more than anything. I swear next time you will be there."

"Oh, so you think there will be a next time." Jason teased her.

Courtney let a smile cover her entire face. "I really hope so, but let's see how one goes first."

Jason and Courtney were both relieved that they had finally made-up. Jason walked up to his wife and brought her smiling face towards his. The two of them stood there kissing each other when they heard the door open.

"Oh, sorry." The two broke apart to see Carly standing in the door way. "I heard Courtney was out of the hospital. I just wanted to make sure everything was ok, but the looks of it I would say everything it great."

Courtney was disappointed when her best friend had intruded on her little make-out session, but she couldn't really be mad at Carly. She was just being a good friend. "Yes, I'm fine. Just a mild concussion and a bump. Thanks for checking, but we actually have plans."

Carly looked between the two. "I get it. Well, I will talk to you later."

Jason looked over at his wife. "We have plans?"

Courtney smiled back at him, "Yes, very important plans." She quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the stairs. Jason then understood what the plans were. He followed Courtney up the stairs were the made love the rest of the day because after all the best part of fighting was making up.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Family  
Author: Mic  
Pairings: Jason/Courtney  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 834

Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or anything to do with it.

Summary: Jason and Courtney finally start the family they always wanted.

Background: Basically everything that happened to Journey when they were first together happened; A.J., the stalker, the murder trial, Sonny making them breaking up, Ric. Sonny and Carly are in this story but they don't push all of their problems on to Journey. This story starts on their would be wedding.

Chapter 8

Courtney and Jason were happy, but Jason couldn't help but worry that something was going to happen. It seemed like whenever the couple was happy something ruined it. Jason worry was intensified due to Courtney's pregnancy.

Courtney could tell by the way Jason was acting that he was nervous. She wished that there was something she could due to calm him down, but she knew there wasn't. Instead, she opted for not really leaving the penthouse unless it was to go across the hall or to the store when she did go out in public she always to two or three guards without complaining. Jason knew this was her way of helping him.

Jason had been trying to spend less time at work, but it seemed there was a new threat. This was who probably hit Courtney. Jason wanted to find whoever it was and element them before they hurt his family again.

Courtney's pregnancy was progressing well. She was now four months along. It had been two months since the attack. Courtney and Carly had started designing the nursery and buying everything they would need. It was after a day of shopping that changed everything.

"Jason, I'm home. Are you here?" Courtney knew he would probably be at work, but she wanted to show him what she had found.

Jason walked out of the kitchen to find his wife looking through bags and bags of baby stuff. "Hey. What did you buy?"

Courtney was surprised to hear his voice. She was thrilled he was here. She wanted him to be a part of everything when it came to the baby. Showing him what she bought was the next best thing to him shopping with him. She knew her husband well enough to know he hated shopping. "I bought so much stuff for the baby. I think we have almost everything."

"That's great Court." Courtney knew that tone. It was the voice he used before he was going to tell her something she wasn't going to like.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Jason didn't know how to tell her. This was going to be more difficult then he thought, but he knew it was for the best. "The new threat, we found out who it is."

"Who is it?" Courtney was nervous. Jason didn't normally talk to her about business unless it was going to affect her.

"It is Joseph Matthews." Jason stood and waited for Courtney's reaction.

"You mean my grandfather? No, that can't be right Jason. My grandfather is not in the mob. It's impossible." Courtney knew that Jason and Sonny were wrong. There was absolutely no truth to this.

Jason knew Courtney was going to handle this well. "Courtney, Sonny and I double checked everything. There isn't a mistake. I'm sorry. We wanted to be wrong, but everything we have showed us it is him."

Courtney started crying and hyperventilating. Her grandfather was in the mob. Not only that, but he was coming after her brother and her husband. Not just her husband, but the father of her baby. She had to see him. She had to ask him. "Where is he? Is he in Port Charles?"

"Yes, he is." Jason wasn't sure where this was headed, but he had a pretty good idea.

"Where is he? I need to see him?" By this time Courtney had calmed her emotions down. If she was freaking out there would be no way Jason would let her go.

"He's staying at a house on Bleaker St. I'm coming with you though." Jason wasn't about to let her or their baby be put in harm's way.

Courtney looked at Jason and knew she had to convince him otherwise. "Jason, he isn't going to be honest with me if his enemy is in the room with him. He is going less forthcoming. I need to do this by myself."

"No, there is no way I'm letting you and the baby go there alone. He is dangerous."

"He's my grandfather. He won't hurt me especially since I'm pregnant with his great-grandchild." Courtney was starting to get frustrated. "I'm doing this by myself with or without your help. Max can come with me and wait outside. I promise everything will be ok."

"That's not something you can promise, but I guess if you're so determined to do this ok. Max goes with you though." Jason was not at all pleased with this scenario. He wasn't about to those his family.


End file.
